This invention relates to a starch-based, alkaline corrugating adhesive composition and the corrugated paperboard product produced therewith. The adhesive of the present invention may be used to provide formaldehyde-free corrugated paper products which are water resistant and have good adhesion properties.
The term "corrugated paperboard" as used herein refers to a fluted medium and a facing adhesively joined to the tips on one or both sides of the fluted medium.
The procedures employed in the production of corrugated paperboard usually involve a continuous process whereby a strip of paperboard is first corrugated by means of heated, fluted rolls. The protruding tips on one side of this fluted paperboard strip are then coated with an adhesive, and a flat sheet of paperboard, commonly known in the trade as a facing, is thereafter applied to these tips. By applying heat and pressure to the two paperboard strips thus brought together an adhesive board is formed there between. The above-described procedure produces what is known to those skilled in the art as a single faced board in that the facing is applied to only one surface thereof. If a double-faced paperboard in which an inner fluted layer sandwiched between two facings is desired, a second operation is preformed wherein the adhesive is applied to the exposed tips of the single-faced board and the adhesive-coated tips are then pressed against a second facing in the combining section of the corrugator under the influence of pressure and heat. The typical corrugating process and the operation and use of corrugators in general are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,051,025 and 2,102,937 issued on Aug. 18, 1936 and Dec. 21, 1937 respectively to Bauer.
The particular adhesive employed in the corrugating process is selected on the basis of several factors, including the type of bond required in the final application of the finished corrugated product. Starch-based adhesives are most commonly used due to their desirable adhesive properties low cost and ease of preparation.
The most fundamental of starch corrugating adhesives is an alkaline adhesive which is comprised of raw ungelatinized starch suspended in an aqueous dispersion of cooked starch. The adhesive is produced by gelatinizing starch in water with sodium hydroxide (caustic soda) to yield a primary mix of gelatinized or cooked carrier, which is then slowly added to a secondary mix of raw (ungelatinized) starch, borax and water to produce the full formation adhesive in the corrugating process, the adhesive is applied (usually at between 25.degree. and 55.degree. C.) to the tips of the fluted paper medium or single-faced board, whereupon the application of heat causes the raw starch to gelatinize, resulting in an instantaneous increase in viscosity and formation of the adhesive bond.
It is often desired or necessary in the manufacture of corrugated paperboard that the adhesive yield water-resistant bonds which can withstand extended exposure to high humidity, water, melting ice and the like. A number of approaches have been devised to produce water-resistant corrugating adhesives. One method involves the preparation of an acidic, starch-based adhesive wherein urea-formaldehyde resin is added to the composition, together with an acidic catalyst such as aluminum sulfate, to produce water-resistant bonds in the corrugated board manufactured therewith. The adhesive composition itself, however, is deficient in other important properties such as corrugator bonding speeds, viscosity stability, and pot life and exhibits excessive formaldehyde odor. In addition acidic corrugating adhesives tend to be corrosive.
The many disadvantages associated with the acidic corrugating adhesives led to the development of water-resistant alkaline curing starch-based adhesives for use in the corrugating industry. In the preparation thereof, a thermosetting resin, such as. e.g., urea-formaldehyde, resorcinol-formaldehyde, melamine-formaldehyde, phenol-formaldehyde, diacetone acrylamide-formaldehyde, ketone-aldehyde and urea-acetone-formaldehyde condensate, has been added to the adhesive as a cross linking additive for the amylaceous components to produce water-resistant bonds.
In recent years, due to the uncertainty of the safety of formaldehyde, efforts have been made to reduce the levels of exposure to formaldehyde in the industrial workplace. U.S. Pat. No. 4.400 480 issued on Aug. 23, 1983 to M. Silano et al. employs an acetone-formaldehyde condensate cross-linking additive low in free formaldehyde in an alkaline curing corrugating adhesive.
Despite the advances made to reduce the level of formaldehyde exposure, the corrugating industry is still searching for means for providing water resistance to corrugated paperboard products using formaldehyde-free alkaline curing starch based adhesives.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a water-resistant, formaldehyde-free alkaline starch-based adhesive composition which is useful in the manufacture of corrugated paperboard.